


Tumblr Mini-Fic #13: Greek Bailout

by berlynn_wohl



Series: Tumblr Mini-Fics [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, Bond, and Q at boarding school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Mini-Fic #13: Greek Bailout

_Nine Worlds had a fantastic panel on writing AU/crossover fan fiction. We began by collectively brainstorming about 20 fandoms (Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Night Vale…the usual) and about 20 common AUs (time travel, boarding school, everyone is evil, wing!fic, etc). Then, we were given 30 minutes to write a fic featuring two of the fandoms and one of the AUs._

_Everyone did a fantastic job, though my favorite had to be the story about Tony Stark recruiting the Doctor to take him back to 1920’s England to meet Jeeves (as in “ & Wooster”) in order to gather data to model JARVIS after._

_Here is mine, which combines Sherlock, Bond, and boarding school (although I guess the rooming situation makes it more like uni than boarding school. Do forgive this American.) It is inspired by an episode of_ 8 Out Of 10 Cats _, wherein a panelist remarked: “‘Greek Bailout’ sounds like something that goes on at Eton after hours.”_

_*****_

 

Striding down the corridor, John Watson was slightly taken aback by the sight of Quentin (whom everyone called “Q”) sitting, forlorn, outside the door to his room. But he was glad Q was there, as John needed information.

"Have you seen Sherlock?” he asked.

Q did not speak, but tilted his head back and let it hit the wall behind him, indicating that Sherlock was in the room that Q shared with James.

“Just got to get my notes back from him,” John explained, as he put his hand on the doorknob.

Q said, “Wouldn’t do that. He and James are in there playing ‘Greek Bailout.’”

“Blimey,” John cringed. His first instinct was to slink away, but then he giggled to himself at the thought of barging right in; the looks on their faces would be priceless, well worth any consequences or wrath he might face.

With a flourish, to let Q know that he understood exactly what he was getting into, he turned the knob and swung the door wide. Inside the room, he beheld James and Sherlock, on the bed, sweat beading on their flushed brows as they hunched over a plain, buff-colored board and a few scattered shreds of paper.

“Ugh, this game is atrociously boring,” Sherlock moaned. “Can we please stop?”

“You haven’t given it a chance,” James urged. “We’ve not even drawn the first coup d’état card yet.”

“If you live to be a thousand years old, you will never understand how much I don’t care about the effect failing Mediterranean economies have on global security.” Sherlock leaped off the bed and marched to the door, grabbing John’s arm as he exited the room. “Come on, John, let’s go back to your room and play ‘Turkish Border Dispute’ instead.”


End file.
